


Family Night

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia sends the boys for dinner supplies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

The crew were all out partying on their own. That left Brian and Dom with Letty and Mia for a dinner in, one that Mia had pulled all the stops out for. She had been in the mood for a family dinner for a while, and Letty bullied the boys into indulging her.

Because Mia was serving Italian, Dom and Brian both got sent to look for a real red wine.

"Think this one..."

"No, she'll tell you it's not fit to cook with."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Then why aren't you picking?"

Dom laughed. "They're all barely fit to cook with."

"And you know this because..."

Dom smirked. "The garage is not the only place I excel." He kept his face perfectly innocent, but his eyes were laughing.

"Don't I just know it," Brian said, voice gone low and husky.

"After dinner," Dom promised.


End file.
